


comin out

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: septiplier aus [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: jack comes out as bisexual. that's basically the entire plot.this is not meant to be disrespectful of jack and mark, i respect their relationships





	comin out

Today was the day. Jack's been planning this for a long time, almost 2 years. He's going to come out as bisexual. He'd tried several times, only to have his nerves get the better of him. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He sat himself down in front of the computer, pulling up the document with the script. He ran a hand over his face, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. 

Before he can type anything, a pair of strong arms wrap around him. "Babe... You left me to sleep alone."

"I'm sorry. Today's the day." Jack said, turning his head to give Mark a kiss. 

"Oh, shit. It is, isn't it? You seem like you need some calming down, darling." Mark murmured, pressing kisses to Jack's shoulder, making his way to his neck.

Whatever protests Jack had left slowly disappeared, and he leaned his head back, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Taking advantage of Jack's distraction, Mark reached around to the document Jack had opened with the script and clicked the 'delete' button.

Hearing the click, Jack opened his eyes and turned, giving Mark a stern look. "Fuck you dude."

"Sean. You don't need a script. Just be yourself." 

Swallowing, Jack nodded. "Of course. I want this to be authentic. Now, shoo. I need to record this video and get it sent to Robin before I chicken out."

"Okay. Good luck, baby. I love you." Mark gave Jack one last kiss before releasing his hold on him to return to the bedroom.

 

Biting his lip, Jack turned the camera on, beginning the recording. "I'm not going to be all 'top of the morning to ya laddies' today, I apologize. This... this is important to me so I'm going to be serious." He takes a huge breath before continuing. "As you can see by the title, this is indeed a coming out video. First and foremost, I know my sexuality has been questioned by a lot of people over the past few years. I'm here to clear that up for you. I am bisexual. I like boys and girls."

"I'm not going to say that I'm not proud of who I am. Because I am. I'm proud to be a part of such an amazing and supportive community. We've been through so much and while there's still a lot more to go, we've made progress. Ireland finally got its shit together and legalized gay marriage. And I couldn't be prouder."

"I've been putting this off for some time. Not because I'm afraid of the backlash, I know most of my fanbase doesn't care. I just... I couldn't turn the camera and talk about it, I guess. But now that I've done it, I feel so much better."

"Before I end the video, I might as well introduce you to my significant other." Jack raised his voice at the last couple of words, drawing Mark away from his editing.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier. You probably know who I am. But I'm also Jacksepticeye's boyfriend." Mark smirked.

"You're a dork." Jack rolled his eyes, taking Mark's hand in his. Raising their joined hands above their heads, he chanted the familiar phrase: "Septiplier away!"

"Septiplier away!" Mark repeated.

"Okay, that's all I've got for you today. Mark will be uploading a boyfriend tag later, so look out for that. Mark, want to do the outro?"

"I'd be honored to." Mark cleared his throat, putting on his best Irish accent. "Thank you guys so much for watching this video. If you liked it, PUNCH that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS. And... high fives all around. Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!"


End file.
